Twilight Twist
by Mrs.Black.IloveyouJacobBlack
Summary: Bella and Jacob are vampires, what happens when Edward comes to Forks?
1. Chapter 1

I am Isabella Cullen. I go by Bella though. I used to be Isabella Swan, when i was a human, but i changed it to Cullen. I joined the Cullens 75 years ago. I've been a vampire for 100 years. I lived with the Denali clan for a while, but went on my own after a few years. I am 18 forever. I live in Forks, Washington with my family. Our story is that we're all adopted. Emmett, and i were biologically related, we were 3 when our parents died, so we dont have many memories of them. Rosalie and Jasper are twins. They were 12 when their parents "died" and were adopted. And then there's Alice and Jacob. Alice goes by Cullen, like Emmett and I, because she doesnt have her human memories. And Jacob, goes by his former name. Black. He was adopted last year.

Alice and Jasper are dating. They've been together since they met. Rosalie and Emmett are together. They've been together since Rosalie saved him.

Carlisle and Esme had hoped that Jacob and I would be together, but that hasnt-and wont- happen. Oh, by the way, Carlisle and Esme are my adoptive parents.

Jacob and I are best friends. I love him, but not how Carlisle wants. Our family does not survive on human blood. We found that you can survive on animal blood, and keep a perminant residence somewhere. We have been living in Forks for 2 years now.

Oh, and one more thing. Some vampires have special abilities. I have one. I have a sheild that stops most vampire abilities from affecting me, and i have some kind of abnormal self control. Alice is a psychic. She can see your future, only when you've made the decision. And Jasper, can control you're emotions.

* * *

I drove the family to school. I absolutely loath school. I've finished high school i dont even remember how many times. I lost count. I have also been through college a few times. Atleast i have atleast one family member in each class. Except one. Biology. In biology i am the only person who sits alone. I sit the the very back of the classroom.

When we got to school, we had a few minutes, so everyone stood by my mustang. I had a red mustang. **(A/N lolz i dnt know much about cars...so...yahh...)**

I was used to people staring at me by now. But today was different. There was a new boy. He had tousled bronze hair, and he had very few imperfections. I would say, he's almost perfect. He was very interesting to look at. He had wonderful emerald green eyes. They were beautiful.

Maybe i could talk to him. I mean, its not like his blood would appeal to me. I have my self control. I started to walk -at human pace- torwards him.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"To talk to this boy. He's...different. I can tell. There's something about him..." I kept walking. Emmett dropped it, but they were watching me. I was five feet away from him, when the wind blew and his scent came at me. It was like....i dont even know how to describe it. It was the most mouthwatering thing i had ever smelled. I crouched, ready to spring. There werent many people here, maybe 5. I could take them.

"Bella NO!" Alice yelled. I didnt look away from this boy. Something crashed into my side, throwing me away from the amazing scent. I hit a tree, which broke in half. I saw Emmett in front of me.

"Thanks Em" i smiled at him.

"Sure, sure" We had all been around Jacob too much.

"I think you should go home" Jacob said, as he walked up to us. I shook my head.

"It just took me by surprise. I can handle it."

"No, you cant. You've never had problems with humans. Now, you're five feet away and you get ready to attack."

"Jacob. I can handle it! I _have _to get to know this guy. _Have _to. I can feel that theres something different about him." I tried to convince them. After a while, they finally cracked and let me stay.

During lunch, i was sitting with my family, as usual when he came up.

"Uh, Hi. Im ...Edward" He seemed dazed by our looks. His heartbeat was beating way to fast. I forced a smile. It was still pretty bad, but i was expecting it, and that made the smell a little bit better.

"Im Bella" I greeted him. Then i pointed everyone out to him. "Thats Jacob. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie"

"Oh. Nice to meet you all. Can i sit down?" I looked at Alice frantically.

"Will i hurt him?" I asked low enough he wouldnt notice.

"No" she whispered back, sure. He didnt even know anybody was talking. He just stood there, his hand on the back of the chair on the left side of me.

"Go ahead"

He sat down and we talked for a bit. When lunch was over i found out that he had Biology next too.

He had to sit beside me, which somehow didnt bother him at all. It should. He should be terrified. Being in this closed classroom with him was very difficult. The little monster inside of me was trying to convince me that it was okay to kill him. That it wouldnt hurt anyone but him. But i resisted the urge. I knew i couldnt hurt him.

When school was over, Jacob went hunting with me. I knew nobody was going to approve of this. Well, except for Carlisle and Esme. And maybe Jacob.

I crouched ready to attack my prey. The lion was crossing the feild. I pounced on the lion. He fought back, which only made it more fun. His scratches did nothing against my tough skin. I snapped his neck and brought my mouth to its jugular. I felt the blood sliding down my throat. I hungrily drank the lion dry, then looked for another.

I drank three more, and figured i was full enough not to hurt him.

I didnt go home. I went to his house. I didnt plan on it, i didnt even know where he lived. But somehow, i ended up at his house, looking into his window -which was on the first floor- at him, sleeping peacefully in his bed.

The window was open. Easy enough. I climbed in and stood at the edge of his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. I was about to run, but he just flopped back down on the bed and fell back asleep. I watched him sleep until i heard his parents getting up. I snuck back out the window and ran home. I changed clothes, and ignored my family despite their off stares.

I drove our family to school, and met Edward at his car.

"Hey" I was right. It was easier to be around him, when i had just hunted.

"Hey. You look....different" He said. I felt my eyes widen.

"W-What?" I studdered. I didnt know it was possible for vampires to studder.

"Your eyes.....they're different. Yesterday they were...black..."

"Contacts" I lied easily. He seemed to buy it.

"Oh." He paused. "Well, how are you today?"

"Good, and you?"

"Bored already" I laughed.

"Me too."

That day went by quickly too. During lunch i heard a few guys talking about how much they hated Edward. Oddly i wanted to go and hurt them for saying that. Why would i want to do such a thing? I mean, he's only a human.

I went hunting again, after school. And then went home to talk to my family about this.

"Bella. I think its dangerous" Esme said.

"Esme its not dangerous. I _cant _hurt him. I feel like i would die if i hurt him." i told her. And it was the truth. Alice spoke up next.

"She's made up her mind. She wont hurt him. I saw...." she paused, deliberating whether or not to tell. She saw the look in my eyes, and told us. "I saw him as one of us"

"What?!" I was surprised.

"You....marry him. You love a human." She explained to me.

"No! I cant love him! He's just a human!"

"Well. You do" she told me.

**What do you think? Is it any good, or should i delete it? I hope you like it! Review!**

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, i forgot to put this in the first chapter, Thanks Jeah Hale for coming up with the title!!! :D *Gives a cookie* Ok, on with the story now :)**

In love? With a human? Seriously?! Maybe if i leave....i mean, it wouldnt be good for him, if i stayed. Its decided. Im going to go out on my own for a while.

"Bella...." Alice whispered, of course she would have seen my decision. "I'll miss you. Call me?" I nodded. I said goodbye to my family, and left.

I ran, ran for three days. I didnt stop, i had nothing to stop for. After those three days, i had to hunt, so i looked for an elk or something. Lucky for me there was a few grizzly bears around. I crouched, a snarl building in my throat. In one quick motion, i pounced on the bear, the bear fought. It clawed and bit me, but it never did anything against my skin. I didnt snap his neck like i usually do, i fought with him. After a minute, he gave up. I brought my mouth to the jugular, and bit. I drank him dry, and then went after the next one. After i finished two more bears, i went after some elk. I was full, but i wanted to keep going.

I attacked 6 more bears and 5 deer. I sighed and decided to go home. I wouldnt stay for long, but i missed my family. I _really _missed my family. I ran back home, and everyone was surprised to see me. Except Alice.

"BELLA!"Alice squealed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey. Im not back for g-" I started but she cut me off.

"Yes, you are! You already made the decision!!!" I sighed, and nodded.

"Half way here" I told her smiling.

"So...uh Edward missed you.." Jake said.

"Oh?" I tried to sound like i didnt care, but i failed.

"Yeah...he missed you. Was real worried when you were gone for a week" He told me.

"Oh." I paused. "Umm....im going hunting" Stupid excuse, considering i've been hunting for a week, but i couldnt think of anything else.

"You hunted all week" Alice.

"So!" Was all i could say. I might as well be human, im mean, i should be able to think of something better than 'so' Alice sighed.

"Go." I ran out.

I ran to Edwards house, and knocked on the door. A older woman with light brown hair, and green eyes opened the door. His mom.

"Hello. Im here to see Edward" I told her smiling.

"Oh, okay." she turned. "Edward!"

"What?" he yelled from upstairs.

"Theres a girl here to see you!" There was a loud thud and he ran downstairs.

"Bella! Hey!" he said.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing......so where were you?" I smiled.

"Um...i went to go visit my aunt." I said it before i realized how stupid that was.

"I thought all your family....." he trailed off, not saying _dead, _not wanting to make me feel bad.

"Everyone except for my aunt. But she didnt want me or Emmett." i explained quickly.

"Oh...ok" He smiled, again. "Come in." He looked like he had something to tell me, but couldnt say it down here. Or was scared. He led me upstairs, to his room. Once the door was closed he told me something that shocked me.

"I know you're a vampire." He stated simply.

"WHAT?!" i yelled.

"Alice told me." He paused. "She told me your whole story"

"Im going to kill that annoying little p-" he cut me off.

"I dont care. I think its awesome that you're a vampire. kind of scary that your brother is....he could kill me so easily..."

"_I_ could kill you, just as easy! If not _easier!_" I snapped, growling at him.

*** Edward ***

_Flashback:_

"Oh, hey Alice. Where's Bella?" I asked Alice. I hadnt seen Bella for two days.

"Umm....she.....left"

"Why?"

".........I........dont know" I could tell she was lying.

"You're lying"

"BELLAS COMING HOME!" she yelled out so loud that i jumped five feet in the air.

"What? How do you know that?"

"What? Know what? I dont know anything!" it took a minute for it to click in my brain, and then i just blurted out what i was thinking.

"PSYCHIC!" That's when she explained everything. Being vampires. Drinking from animals, instead of humans. Extra powers. Why Bella left.

"THATS SO COOL!" i yelled when she finished.

"Cool?"

" Yeah!"

_Flashback Ends_

*** Bella ***

"I have to go" I told him.

"Okay. See you at school tomarrow"

"Yeah..."

I ran home. Alice was waiting on the couch, everyone scattered around the living room.

"YOU TOLD HIM!?" i screamed at her.

**Sorry if this chapter isnt any good. Hope you think it is. :) Lolz....changed my name 3 lol anyhuu.... review!! **

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Star725, i couldnt send u a message saying thx for ur comment, so....thx! :D**

"ALICE! YOU TOLD HIM?!" i screamed at her. She looked up at me, not surprised at all.

"He figured it out...."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM HE WAS WRONG! WHY WOULD YOU TELL A _HUMAN_ THAT WE ARE VAMPIRES?! HE COULD GO TO SCHOOL TOMARROW AND TELL EVERYONE. HE COULD BE KILLED BY THE VOLTURI! DO YOU REALIZE HOW INCREDIBULLY _STUPID_ THAT WAS?!?!?!" I was screaming so loud, i knew if we had any neighbors near us, they would hear.

"He isnt telling anyone." she whispered.

"YOU DONT KNOW THAT, ALICE!" I paused, "What if the Volturi find out?" i whispered, i couldnt let them kill him.

"They wont find out before we-" I realized what she meant before she was even finished talking.

"NO!" i screamed. "NO NO NO! THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN! EVER! NO! I SWEAR TO GOD ALICE, IF YOU CHANGE HIM, ILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" I couldnt let him be changed. I just COULDNT! No matter how much i _wanted _to. I couldn't.

"I know. But," she smiled, "the limbs will reattach themselves"

I didnt say anything. I just stood there, debating whether i should kill her or not. I mean, she put his life in danger!

"It wont work, you know." she said.

"What?"

"Your plan" Oh yeah, forgot about that...

"Hmph" i left, and ran back to Edwards house. I knocked on the door, and a younger boy opened it. He looked like a younger version of Edward. 7 maybe 8. He was so cute!

"Hi, is Edward here?" I asked the little boy.

"Yes." He turned to what i assume is the kitchen. "Edward! Its that _girl_ from earlier!! You know, the one you couldnt stop talking about after she left!"

Edward walked to the door, slapping his brother in the back of the head once he got there.

"Hey" his face was a light shade of pink.

"Hey." I paused. "Cute brother"

"ehh i guess....when he's not bugging the heck out of me," he looked back to his brother, who was going back to the kitchen.

"Love you too, Eddie!" I laughed.

"Great to know, Adrian." He smiled and looked at me. "Want to have dinner with us?"

"Sure" I said, smiling. I could force down human food. Not like it would kill me.

I followed him to the kitchen, and sat down beside him.

When dinner was over, we went to Edwards room.

"so, why'd you come back? I thought you were mad that i knew"

"Im not mad at _you._ im mad at Alice for telling y-" he cut me off.

"I guessed"

"No. You guessed she was psychic, she _told_ you we are vampires"

"Same difference..."

"Whatever. Im mad at her for it"

"Ok...."

We talked for a while, and then he kissed me. I froze. i felt my eyes widen, and i pushed him away easily.

".....not safe" I mumbled so low i didnt know if he could hear it.

"Sorry"

There was a light knock on the door, and Adrian walked in.

"Hey Adrian!" I said, smiling.

"Hi... You're name was Bella, right?" He asked me. I nodded. "Eddie wouldnt stop talking about you!! It was so annoying!!" I laughed, and Edward glared at his brother.

"Out." he growled. Adrian smiled.

"Touchy" he said, laughing and leaving the room

"So you talk about me all the time, eh?" i joked with him. He didnt say anything. I laughed and hugged him.

We talked for a while, and then i had to go, because he was getting ready for bed.

"Night" he whispered.

"G'night" i said, kissing him on the cheek.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Im about to upload my new story Someone Save Me, so...read it!! :D Lolz...review! :D**

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Sorry not an update.**

**Sorry its taken me so long to update anything... ive been distracted with mii boyfriend, and ive got terrible writers block. So if you have any ideas for any of my stories msg me :)**

Byee

&Lots of Love  
**Stacy**


	5. Authors NoteREAD!

**Hey guys i am sooooo sorry i havent updated in forever!! I was busy with my boyfriend, and then i got grounded. Then i had drama with breaking up with one boyfriend, then got groundedd again! Now everything is almost backk to normal. I have a good guy now, and im not grounded anymore so ill try to update my stories ASAP! THanks for understanding!!**

**&Lots of love,**

**Stacyy**


End file.
